The Rider
by champblaze
Summary: SUMMARY...WOULD YOU MAKE A DEAL FOR SOMEONE YOU LOVED...REST INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

A/N...WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY...ITS FEATURES SEVERAL BLEACH CHARACTERS AND OOC ON SOME...WITH AU...IT WILL COMBINE THE GHOSTRIDER WITH THE BLEACH WORLD...SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY...ITS A SOMEWHAT CROSSOVER BUT IT STEEPED IN THE BLEACH WORLD..SO BE KIND...PLEASE REVIEW AND LIKE

SUMMARY...WOULD YOU MAKE A DEAL FOR SOMEONE YOU LOVED

[Edited...2/7/14]

NORMAL SPEECH

_HUMAN/RIDER MIX_

_**FULL GHOST RIDER**_

DISCLAIMER/ I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE GHOST RIDER OR MUSIC USED

QUOTE..STORY GOES HE WILL BE NORMAL DURING THE DAY BUT AT NIGHT IN THE PRESENCE OF EVIL..THE RIDER TAKES CONTROL

* * *

***THE RIDER***

A young couple sits under tree as the rain lightly falls, "we need to go...its starting to rain" the girl states. The boy however chuckles as he carves something into the tree, "just a sec...let me finish...and...there...look" he crows. The girl looks to see the initials S&M carved in the tree within a heart. The boy snorts as the girl smacks him, "What?!...its our initials...Shaolin and Mitsuomi" he replies. The girl now named shaolin scowls, "maybe so but if you look at it like that...its looks perverted" she huffs. Mitsuomi chuckles taking her in his arms, "so...we love each other...so it doesnt matter" he smiles. Shaolin gazes into his steel blue eyes, "maybe but still weird" she whispers, kissing him with her arms around his neck. The rain picks up and the young couple rush to mitsuomi's motorcycle, an old kawasaki zzr600. Mitsuomi and shaolin arrives back to her family's estate as the rain becomes heavy, shaolin kisses his cheek before running inside, "why doesnt he stay till the rain stops" she thought kicking off her shoes. An older woman comes around the corner, hearing the door close, "shaolin..you're soaking wet" she scolds. Shaolin quickly bows as she rushes past, "sorry mom...the rain came down unexpectingly" she states. Shaolin's mother sighs, "you know...mitsuomi...should know better" she states.

"Its ok...i know he acts weird sometimes but he loves me dearly" shaolin smiles. Shaolin heads to her room and takes a warm shower before heading to dinner. Shaolin's mother smiles as they sit down to dinner, "we should have him over for dinner...again...it was interesting experience last time" she stated, "hmm..." shaolin replies

Mitsuomi arrives at his job slash home at a motorcycle shop, "i'm back..." he stated, as older man with dark blonde hair and steel blue eyes looked up, "back already" he smiled. Mitsuomi threw his coat on a chair, "yea..dad...the rain" he whispers.

"Funny...how's shaolin?" Shishio asked, while working on a custom harley chopper with elongated handles and adorned with flames and skulls, "fine...so when are you gonna let me ride her?" he asks. Shishio looks up with smirk, "Zetseui's too big for you" he smiles. Mitsuomi chuckles as he helps work on the bike. The next day mitsuomi picks shaolin for their last day of high school, on the way they spot several spirits but to them it was a common occurrence. For as long as they can remember, seeing spirits was normal. The day went by quietly as they said goodbye to their friends and teachers, "my mom wants you and your dad to join us for dinner at a resturant" shaolin states. Mitsuomi stops at a red light, "cool...i'll tell dad...we'll pick you guys up" he replies.

"Be on time...six pm" shaolin states, gripping his waist. The time comes and mitsuomi and shishio arrive at shaolin's home, "good evening..Mrs fon" mitsuomi greets, as they get in the car. Shaolin hugs him as the sit in the back seat of Shishio's tahoe, "mitsuomi..so whats next for you?" mrs fon asks. Mitsuomi puffs his chest, "to become a famous stunt rider and to marry your daughter" he states. Shishio laughs while shaolin blushes, "well...very lofty goals..." mrs fon smiles.

"Yea hotshot...how she likes too" shishio adds. Shaolin thumps mitsuomi, "baka..." she whispers, mitsuomi smiles before looking out the window. Mitsuomi blinks when he sees something pass the tahoe, suddenly the vehicle shudders and swerves, all inside scream as the tahoe flips over and over, finally coming to a halt upside down. Mitsuomi blinks trying to focus his vision, his ears are ringing and his right arm hurts, trying to move but realizes that he was thrown from the tahoe, "dad...mrs fon...shaolin" he whispers, trying to move but is unable. As his world fades, he sees a large shadow that is shimmering by the tahoe, "what is tha..." he whispers, before passing out. Mitsuomi is unaware to the figure watching from a building, wearing black with white coat, "Interesting...most indeed" the figure smiles.

Mitsuomi awakes with a start in hospital bed to the sounds of his vitals beeping, "where am i" he thought, trying to sit up but cant. The door opens with a doctor and nurse entering, "oh...you're awake" the nurse states.

"What happened?" mitsuomi weakly asked.

"Son...you were in a serious car accident" the doctor explains. Mitsuomi's eyes widen, "i was with my girlfriend and my dad...her mom...are they ok?" he whispers. The doctor removes his glasses, "Mrs Chailon Fon and Mr Kiriyu were killed instantly and Ms Shaolin Fon is in crictical condition..her injuries are very severe...right now she may not last the night" the doctor explained. Mitsuomi sliently started to weep, "no...no..." he cries.

"If you want to pay your last respect...i will allow you a few minutes" the doctor states. Mitsuomi stifles his sobs to nod, a few minutes later the nurse brought him to shaolin's room, "i'll come back" the nurse whispers. Mitsuomi stares in complete disbelieve, "this isnt real...bee" he whispers, taking her bandaged hand. Shaolin lays motionless except for her breathing from a tube and her head is heavily bandaged, "bee...please dont leave me...i need you...I would do anything to see you smile again" he whispers.

"Anything?" a voice states. Mitsuomi looks up to see a man with brown wavy hair and glasses, "are you a doctor?" mitsuomi asks and the man smiles, "in a way...such a shame...a young life taken so early" the man states, as a bolt of lightning flashes outside the window. The man strolls past mitsuomi to the other side of shaolin's bed, "what if i could help her?" he asks.

"How?..and who are you?" mitsuomi replies. The man smirks, "call me aizen and the how is irrelevant...by tommorrow...shaolin will be fine and you two can continue your lives...would you make a deal with me?...for just that" aizen states. Mitsuomi turns in his wheelchair, "Name your price...whatever you want" he replies.

"Oh...then how bout your soul?" aizen smiles. Mitsuomi snorts turning back around, "Really...Ok" he skeptically replies.

"I can assure you by tommorrow she will be fine...all you have to do is sign" aizen states, pulling a scroll from his coat. Mitsuomi takes the scroll and stares at it curiously as he opens it, "ow" he states, pricking his finger on the top of it. A drop of blood falls on the dotted line, "oh...that will just fine" aizen smiles, as his eyes glow. Mitsuomi awakes again in his hospital bed, "was that real?" he thought, seeing his wheelchair and climbing in. Mitsuomi wheels himself to shaolin's room to see her asleep but no tube, "hey..you're here" she whispers, opening her stormy grey eyes. Mitsuomi starts to cry as he wheels closer, "bee...do know you me?" he whispers.

"Baka...you're my future husband and famous rider" shaolin smiles. Mitsuomi kisses her hand as the tears flow from his cheeks, "I love you" she whispers, when suddenly her monitor beeps loudly. Mitsuomi gasps in shock as doctor and nurses rush in, "how is this possible..the swelling went down..she was out the woods" one states. A nurse wheels mitsuomi outisde as the doctor work to save her life but its in vain, "i'm sorry son but she passed away...we found she had an undiagnosed heart condition" a doctor tells him later. Mitsuomi cries in his hands as he hears hollow laughter, looking up he sees aizen but he vanishes.

Mitsuomi is released a few days later, he returns to his dad's shop and packs his things but not before taking zetseui with him. Mitsuomi rides down the highway nearing a four way intersection, when a flash of light and a vision of aizen causes him to be thrown from the bike.

[Song playing...Artistry in Death - Ghost Rider Soundtrack]

Mitsuomi lays flat as someone stands over him, "you're no good to me dead" the person states. Mitsuomi looks to see aizen dressed like he came from a samurai movie with a black shihakusho and white haori, "You..You killed Her" he states, getting to his feet. Mitsuomi glares at aizen, "i said she would be fine in the morning...a deal's...a deal after all" aizen smirks.

"But i couldnt let her come between us" aizen adds. Mitsuomi tries to punch aizen but he vanishes, "One day...When I need you...i'll come...till then I'll be watching" aizen states, touching mitsuomi's chest. Mitsuomi feels this agonizing burning in his chest, going up his face as smoke and white liquid leak from his eyes, "Forget friends...Family...Forget about Love...You're Mine...Mitsuomi Kiriyu" aizen states, tapping mitsuomi's shoulder. Mitsuomi drops to his knees as the rain begins to fall, getting up he sees no one but hears lightning and thunder. Mitsuomi drives to the graveyard to say goodbye to shaolin, his dad and mrs fon, before vanishing from the sight of his friends but would reappear years later. [song ends]

*EIGHT YEARS LATER*

[song playing...combichrist...never surrender]

The sounds of cheers from 70,000 fans fill an arena as people chant a person's name, on top a forty foot ramp. A person sits on a custom red and black Kawasaki Ninja, his suit is black with white and red flames. A row of twenty two semi trucks lay before him with pyro, flashing lights and screaming fans, the rider takes off down the ramp. The take off is flawless as the bike glides in the air, the rider is shown mermories of his past, a father taken and a girl lost. The rider lands awkwardly on the ramp going over the bars and slamming his head into the front wheel. The crowd screams in horror as the rider slides on the ground and finally slamming into the wall, "Ladies and gentlemen...stay off the field!" the announcer shouts. The rescue crew rushes to the rider's side, "speak to me" one states, slipping off the helmet to reveal black hair. The minutes tick by as the rider slowly opens his eyes to reveal steel blue orbs, "damn..is the bike ok?" the rider asks, causing the resuce crew to smile, "bikes...fine...mitsuomi" another states. The crowd cheers as mitsuomi gets to feet with the help of the rescue crew as he salutes, "Give big Yell for Mr Indestructible himself...Mitsuomi Kiriyu" the announcer shouts. Mitsuomi rides in his tour bus as his crew plays cards and watches tv, the rain is pouring heavy as the lightning dances in the sky. Several crews members drink beer and smoke, while one watches a trick competition, "awesome feats like this are common but the person everyone talks about is not even hear...that being...Mitsuomi Kiriyu" the reporter stated. The crew cheers, "because he's right here" one states.

"However...how long can he last...With his next jump in seven days in tokyo japan...will his luck finally run out as he attempts to jump the length of a football field" the reporter states. The crew grows quiet, causing mitsuomi to look up from his book to a man with short blond hair, "what..saburo?" he asks. Saburo sits down, "you know what...you should be six feet under after that ragdoll today" he replies. Mitsuomi sighs adjusting his skull cowboy hat, "I got lucky..thats all" he replies.

"Lucky..doesnt cover it...you got an angel watching over you" saburo states. Mitsuomi looks out the window as saburo goes play cards, "maybe its something else" he thought, when a flash of lightning, showing not his face but a skull. (song ends)

Mitsuomi and saburo arrive at his house, "why dont you lock this place?..you got some expensive stuff here?" saburo asks but mitsuomi remains silent. Saburo walks through the row of wrecked bikes, "I wanna ask you something?...something serious" he asks.

"Trying to relax" mitsuomi states, turning on his radio. The song Fur elise start playing as mitsuomi plops in his armchair, "Its about you jumping in tokyo dome on the anniversary of Shaolin's death" saburo states. Mitsuomi turns on the Tv, "this jump..its nuts bro...Field goal to field goal...now cars...what are you trying to prove?" saburo asks. Mitsuomi sinks into the chair, "that its me...riding the bike" he whispers.

"That its you?" saburo replies.

"Yea...do you believe in second chances...the if you screw up big enough...should you pay for the rest of your life" mitsuomi states. Saburo sits on the table, "you mean the accident..it wasnt your fault" he states.

"I just want a sign..you..know...i just want a second chance" mitsuomi states.

"Bro...what happened its in the past...just promise me..you'll think about taking the cars out" saburo states and mitsuomi nods.

A young girl walks through an edo style city with large building and white towers, she passes several people, who bow to her and are wearing black shihakusho. The same as her but hers is sleeveless with an exposed back, on her waist a short sword. The girl arrives at a large gate with the kanji for two on it, "good afternoon...4th seat soifon" a guard greets. The girl now known as soifon bows as she passes, traversing the different halls which lead to a huge crestroom. Soifon enters the crestroom to see a young looking woman with long purple hair and mocha skin, "Afternoon Shihouin Taicho" sofion greets.

"Geez...so formal...just call me yoruichi...shaolin" shihouin smirks. Soifon blushes, "that was the old me...you saved me that day in the rukon...so i'll call Lady Yoruichi" she replies. Yoruichi sighs loudly, "alrite..but that was your name up until i found you seven years ago...so any luck on finding your mother or your boyfriend and his dad?" she asks. Soifon sways slightly, "Um...no...maybe they did end in the rukon like me but mitsuomi could see spirits like i could...so i dont know" soifon replies. Yoruichi looked up curious, "Mitsuomi...as in Mitsuomi Kiriyu?" she asks.

"Hai" soifon replies, shocked. Yoruichi looks for an article, "before being reinstated as captain after that bastard aizen's betrayal...I heard of a stunt rider by that name...My friend kisuke sent me an article..he's jumping a length of 300 feet in the tokyo dome in a week" she explains. Soifon gasps in shock as a tear leaks from her eyes, "he's alive and he fulfilled his dream" she thought. Yoruichi showed her the clipping and her heart skipped a beat, "he's little older but its him alright...i'm just happy he is ok" she whispers.

"There is something else...squad 12 traced a reiatsu signature to tokyo...if he could see like you..then he could be a target...I got permission for us to go and check him out but we cant let him see us" yoruichi states. Soifon bows quickly, "Thank you Lady Yoruichi" she stated, yoruichi smiled as soifon ran to her room.

[A/N...SHAOLIN WAS KILLED EIGHT YEARS AGO AND IS NOW CALLED SOIFON...SHE ENDED UP IN THE RUKON AND WAS SAVED BY YORUICHI..AFTER AIZEN'S BETRAYAL...YORUICHI WAS REINSTATED AND KISUKE STAYED BEHIND...THE WINTER WAR IS COMING BUT HOW WILL OUR RIDER PLAY IN IT..KEEP READING...ALSO FOR STORY PLOT THE TOKYO DOME HAS A RETRACTABLE ROOF AND SET IN 2012]

The Tokyo Dome is rocking as fans pile in to see the leap of death as its now being called, nearly 50,000 people from around the world have come to see this feat. Mitsuomi stands silently in his dressing room as E.S Posthumus moonlight sonata plays on his ipod, he stares in the mirror rubbing his now shaved hair on the sides, "you deserve a second chance...you cant live in fear" he whispers to himself. Mitsuomi pulls the top half of his suit over his numerous tattoos, when the door opens with saburo entering, trying to fend off reporters. Saburo holds mitsuomi's skull cowboy hat and a black cane, "you know..you dont have to do this" he states. Mitsuomi raises a finger to his lips, "shh...best part" he whispers. The haunting melody picks up as mitsuomi walks over to the coffee pot and drinks half of it down from the pot, "you think this suit is kinda big?" he asks.

"No..its fine" saburo replies. Mitsuomi takes the cane and slips on the hat, "time to fly" he smirks, as saburo opens the doors. Mitsuomi walks through the crowd of reporters, "mr kiriyu...is it true..you're jumping on the day of your fiance's death?..." one asks.

"How bout an exclusive mr kiriyu?" another asks. Saburo raises his hand to stop the pictures, "easy lady...M.K. gives no interviews" saburo replies. Mitsuomi glances to the side but stops, lowering his sunglasses and he sees a young girl with short black hair with long braids in the back. Mitsuomi shakes his head slightly but the girl is gone, "just seeing things" he thought.

"Something wrong?" saburo asks.

"I just got a sign" mitsuomi smiles, as they continue on.

Soifon clenches her chest as she hides in a hall, "he saw me..i know it" she thought.

"Soifon...there you are..lets get to our seats!" yoruichi shouts. The pair head to their seats where a group of people are waiting, "Ichigo...rukia...ishida...orihime...chad..hey" yoruichi greets. The group greet her back, "so soifon..this guy was your boyfriend?" rukia asks. Soifon nods, "yes...we were no older than ichigo but we were in love" she replies. Orihime beams hearing this, "that so sweet...right uryu-kun" she states. Uryu adjusts his glasses as he nods and chad only grunts but ichigo only stares at the wild crowd. The song crazytrain by ozzy osbourne blares on the loudspeaker as the cheers pick up, mitsuomi appears on the ramp amid the cheers. Soifon stares in silent disbelieve, "i miss you so much...there are so many things i would say...i wish i could run to you and kiss you but..we're in two different worlds now" she thought but gasp inwardly, sensing this dark aura in him. Yoruichi glances over, "is he the one?...i sense something in him" she whispers.

"Dunno but its weird" soifon replies.

Mitsuomi sits on his bike as saburo does last minute prep but his head is not in the game, "I'm glad you listened and took the cars...so if you come up short but you will hit grass so its fine" saburo states. Saburo turns just as the roof opens, "Ladies and Gentlemen...Mitsuomi Kiriyu will not be jumping fifty cars but Six MH-53E Sea Dragons...Never has anyone attempted such a Death Defying leap" the announcer states, amid the screams. Mitsuomi smirks behind saburo, "took the cars out" he smiles.

"Why didnt you tell me?" saburo shrieks.

"Well because you would have a hissy fit" mitsuomi replies. Saburo paces in shock, "Why...why?" he asks.

"Well my dad..thought it would be cool" mitsuomi replies.

Saburo stood silent for a moment but smiled, "Yea...it would be cool" he replies, as they chuckle. Mitsuomi slips on his helmet, "ok...halfway Nos or we pick up pieces" saburo states. Mitsuomi gives a thumbs, revving his engine and quickly takes off down the ramp. Mitsuomi hits the nitrous, jumping the ramp into the air, "oh god he aint gonna makes it" saburo whispers. Mitsuomi closes his eyes but this time he sees shaolin and the loved they shared, he opens his eyes just as he lands on the other side. The crowd goes wild as he skids to halt, "Yea..Bro!..I knew he could do it" saburo shouts. The pyro goes off throughtout the arena, "Ladies and Gentlemen...300 hundred feet...He has done it again...Give it up for him" the announcer states. Mitsuomi pumps his fists as he takes off his helmet, pointing in the crowd, he throws the helmet to a young boy. Mitsuomi peels out, hitting the field and pops wheelies and endos amid the screaming fans. Soifon is among the screaming fans, yoruichi is all smiles seeing soifon so happy but is slightly worried about the aura around mitsuomi.

[song playing...Chain Chariot...Ghost rider soundtrack]

Mitsuomi cruises the streets of tokyo on zetseui, finally stopping at a local nightclub just outside of tokyo. The music is thumping but the scene is quite slow with only a few people inside, "get a quick drink..then head to the hotel" he thought, going to the bar. The owner recognizes him and gives him free drinks and sign autographs, a quick stop in turns into a five hour party. Mitsuomi walks to the bathroom to wash his hands but as he washes, his hands turn slightly red. Mitsuomi stares shocked as he wets them again but steam rises from his hands, "Mitsuomi..." a voice echos. Mitsuomi turns slightly but sees no one, "Mitsuomi...haha..." a voice echos, as he leaves the club to see zetseui gone but hears the engine. Mitsuomi walks to an alley to see zetseui running but no one on it. Then he gets a strange feeling but he knows this feeling, raising his left and points his left index, "You.." mitsuomi utters. A man with slicked back brown hair in a black suit appears, "Nice bike...Yea" aizen states.

"Stay away from me" mitsuomi utters. Aizen arches an eyebrow, "You know..its too Late for that...caught your show today...I just love watching you ride...Nothing like watching an investment paying off...New York...Melbourne...Houston...I've being watching" aizen smiles. Mitsuomi hops on zetseui, "so it was You...keeping me alive" he states. Aizen walks behind the bike, "We made a deal...so today i come to collect...I want you to find a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki and Kill Him...Do that..and I'll set you free" he orders. Mitsuomi scowls deeply, "Forget it...I'm not Doing It" he states, trying to get off zetseui but cant, "You speak like you have a choice" aizen smiles. Zetseui starts peel out as mitsuomi's eyes widen, the bike speeds off on its own as the front end hops up and the front wheel catches fire. Aizen watches intently with a sinister smirk, "test him" he orders, as two cloaked figures appear and then vanish. Zetseui speeds through the streets leaving a flaming streak and melting poles and catching trees on fire, mitsuomi tries to stop her but to no avail. Zetseui turns into an old garage, it turns sharply and throws mitsuomi off the bike to the ground with a slide.

[song playing...The west was built on legends...Ghost rider soundtrack...you know the part]

Mitsuomi struggles to his feet as smoke billows from his eyes, "_Godd..._Ohh_...Nooo_" he screams, seeing his boots on fire. Mitsuomi staggers forward as fire coats his steps, his skin billows smoke as his body convolses. Mitsuomi shudders letting out a distorted wail as he grabs his face, "_yahh...rahhhaaa_" he wails but as his face catches fire, he doesnt scream but laughs. Mitsuomi laughs at his hands as they crack, burn and as his eyes catch fire, "_ahh...hahaha...hahahaha_" he screams, as his skin slowly burns and crack revealing his skull. Mitsuomi cracks his fingers as the skin cracks off, all the while laughing insanely, "_hahahahaha_" he wails, as the skin burns off, leaving a chared flaming skull with no skin. Mitsuomi rears letting out a distorted roar as his transformation finshes, his clothes remained unharmed but his body is skeletal and on fire.

[song playing...Ghost rider soundtrack...Blackheart beat]

The sound of laughter catches mitsuomi's attention as he stomps out of the garage, "hey bonehead..nice look" a voice mocks. Mitsuomi sees two figures drop down, "_**Get Lost**_" he hisses.

"What no meaningful converstion" one stated.

"He's is a bone head" the other laughs. Mitsuomi points his index finger, "_**You're Going down**_" he hisses.

"Hmm..dont think so..right hao" one states. When suddenly the other vanishes and kicks mitsuomi into a chain hanging from the ceil, "look its halloween..mao" hao smirks. Mao starts to laugh but stops when the fire ignites and mitsuomi pulls the chain, dropping down. Mitsuomi stalks forward but is sweeped by hao and thrown into a wall, hao charges a red ball in his left and fires, it explodes with a thud. Hao turns to Mao, "he aint so tough" he smirked, turning to leave. A hand lands on hao's shoulder, "_**hey bone head**_" a voice hisses. Hao turns to a punch to face, mao watches mitsuomi stalk forward with the chain wrapped in his hand. Mitsuomi pulls the chain taut as it catches fire, "have mercy...it was a test" hao states.

"_**Sorry...All outta of Mercy**_" mitsuomi hisses. Hao tries to run but the wraps around him and burns him alive. Mao turns to report to aizen but mitsuomi catches him with his flaming chain, "Ahhh...Help Me!" mao wails but his pleas fall on deaf ears. Mitsuomi yanks the chains, dispelling mao's ashes and whips the chain around his left shoulder, he then whistles and zetseui motors to him on its own. Mitsuomi grabs the tank of the bike and lets out a distorted roar, the bike groans as it changes in an instance. A pair of skeletal claws erupt from the seat, creeping forward up the tank as the engine catches fire and spikes appear on the back fender. The tires catch fire and the headlight turns into a flaming skull. Mitsuomi hops on the new cycle and speeds off leaving a flaming trail but is unaware of someone watching, "thoses arrancar were no match for him...just what has aizen created" yoruichi thought, vanishing.

To be continued

A/N...CHAPTER ONE IS DONE...NEXT CHAPTER PICKS UP FROM HERE...STAY FROSTY


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...PART TWO...AND THE FINALE SO..PLEASE REVIEW AND LIKE

NORMAL SPEECH

_HUMAN/RIDER MIX_

**FULL GHOST RIDER**

DISCLAIMER-SEE CHAPTER ONE

* * *

**#THE RIDER#**

Soifon stands on a building watching the city below, when a red streak passes below and the sound of a motorcycle, "whats that?" she thought, vanishing. Sofion gives chase, seeing cop cars now following the cycle but gasps seeing the rider. The bike is on fire and the rider has a flaming skull. The rider drives up the bridge support, stopping at the top as the cops surround him but he drops into the water but when he escapes, flips off the cops as he cackles wildly. Sofion losses track of him but has this feeling, "that thing...mitsuomi" she whispers but gasps seeing a flaming streak go up the sunshine 60 building. Mitsuomi lands on the roof of the sunshine 60 building, when a chopper appears above him, "_**YeeHaw**_" he wails, swinging his chain like a lasso. The chain latches on the chopper and he starts pulling, the pilot tries to stay in air but he is slowly being pulled, "_**You're pissing me off**_" mitsuomi growls. Mitsuomi pulls the chain taut and swings the chopper in the other direction as it flies away, "_**Hahahaha**_" he cackles. Mitsuomi hops on his bike and jumps off the building but uses his chain to lasso the side of the building and rides down. Soifon arrives just as the police arrive, armed to the teeth but no one can see her, looking up she sees the bike coming down, "my god" she whispers. Mitsuomi speeds down the side of the building but rears up and slams into the ground with a thud. The police and soifon shield their eyes from the smoke. Soifon's eyes widen seeing him up close, "mitsuomi.." she whispers but gasps when he looks over. Mitsuomi's red flame soften when he sees soifon, as he climbs off the bike his red flame turns blue and dies down, "_**Shao...Lin**_" he hisses. Soifon slowly walks forward, "Prepare to fire" a cop shouts, causing her gasp but she unable to stop them. The police open fire as she screams but the bullets go through him, mitsuomi's flame pops red and he raises a wall of flames. The cops back away as he hops off on his bike and rides off, wrecking two cop cars. Soifon gives chase but is stopped by yoruichi, "No...let him go" yoruichi states.

"I cant...its him..that thing..its mitsuomi" soifon whispers.

"I know its him...we need to report back" yoruichi states. Soifon stifles her tears as they vanish inside a glowing door.

Mitsuomi rides all night, finally arriving in a small town called Karakura as if he was drawn there. The bike starts to sputter as the sun rises and comes to a halt near a small store, mitsuomi falls off as the bike returns to normal. Mitsuomi clutches his face as it returns to normal, "_**Unhh...**__Ahhh..._Yahh" he wails, as his skin returns. Mitsuomi groans as he crawls along the ground, finally stopping near the store but before passing out. He see a man with a green and white bucket hat and a green coat, "interesting" the man states, before mitsuomi passes out. Mitsuomi slowly wakes on the floor of a bedroom, turning on his side he sees several bottles of water. Mitsuomi grabs the bottles one by one, gulping them down, "Feeling better?" a voice asks.

"Yea..feeling like my skull is on fire but good" mitsuomi replies. Mitsuomi gasps seeing the man from before, "who are you?" he asks.

"Kisuke Urahara but the better question..is who are you" kisuke replies. Mitsuomi scoffs, "what you dont watch tv..whats wrong with you" he states, getting up. Mitsuomi grabs his jacket and heads outside, "you seen my bike?" he asks.

"Yes...and to anwser your question...it does" kisuke states. Mitsuomi turns with a confused look, "your bike is back to normal and last night did happen and it will happen again" kisuke states. Mitsuomi find zetseui and pushes her to the alley leading to the main street, "I can help you" kisuke states.

"Last time..i let a stranger help me..it didnt work so well" mitsuomi replies. Mitsuomi kickstarts zetseui, "this something you cant run from...its been been like this since you met him" kisuke states, as mitsuomi takes off. Mitsuomi stops zetseui and looks back, "congrats..your chances just went from none to slim" kisuke states, tipping his low and waving his fan. Kisuke leads mitsuomi back into his shop, "Its an american old west legend...The rider...The Ghost rider...Somehow aizen has made this legend reality" kisuke states.

"Aizen?" mitsuomi asks. Kisuke tips his hat, "he was a soul reaper but he betrayed the goteijunsantai and is trying to create the king's key and upset the balance of the three worlds" he explains. Mitsuomi waves his hands, "whoa...soul reapers...gotei..jusantai...what are you talking about?" he asks. Kisuke chuckles, "ohh...sorry...i got ahead of myself...you can see spirits right?" kisuke replies. Mitsuomi shifts from his spot, "yea...me and shao...shaolin...we could but most people thought we were kinda nuts" he stated. Kisuke taps his fan on his knee, "then you are spiritualy aware...which means you would end up in the soul society..when you die" he states.

"Soul Society?" mitsuomi asks. Kisuke sips his tea, "when people die...they go to soul society...people like you have the possibilty of becoming soul reapers because you possess reiatsu...but evil people filled with regret or wrath become creatures called hollows or end up in hell...its the job of soul reapers to stop them...The goteijusantai is like an army...divided into 13 squads...I may not look it but i am a soul reaper and have lived or centuries" kisuke explains. Mitsuomi sits in shock, "centuries...but you look so young...this is a lot to take in...Wait how does Ichigo Kurosaki...fit into this?" he asks.

"Ichigo...how do you know him" kisuke replies. Mitsuomi crosses his arms, "he sent me after him...aizen" he states.

"Aizen is worried about ichigo and his power...you should stay here...I have a barrier in place...it will keep you safe" kisuke states. Mitsuomi stands up grabbing his coat, "Sorry...but thanks for the info...I feel better knowing...shaolin is in a good place..but i wont let this aizen use me like some puppet" he states, leaving. Kisuke follows him outside, "what did aizen give you?" he asks and mitsuomi turns with a sad look, "nothing but heartache" he replies. Kisuke watches as mitsuomi rides off, "you have no idea...but wait till see her again" he whispers.

Soifon sits in her room as last night images, replay in her mind like a nightmare, "mitsuomi..just what have you become?" she thought.

"Lil bee...you awake?" a voice states. Soifon opens the door to see yoruichi, "pack up...we're going back...the soutaicho has ordered us to find and capture..mitsuomi" she states. Soifon gasps sharply, "but he's not evil" she states.

"You saw him...he's like hollow but different...we cant take any chances" yoruichi states. Soifon nods slowly as she begins packing her things. Mitsuomi meanwhile wanders around karakura town, "Hey...MK...where you been?" saburo asks, on the phone. Mitsuomi sighs on the line, "taking a break...listen...take the guys back to the states...i'll follow in week or so...I'm gonna take some time off and enjoy a lil vacation" he replies. Saburo chuckles on the line, "alrite...but dont cause any trouble" he states, hanging up. Mitsuomi drives around town, finally stopping at the library and grabs several books on the occult, demonic possesion as well as books on heaven and hell. The hours click by as mitsuomi brushes up on the supernatural and mitsuomi walks out the library, just as the sun sets. Mitsuomi hops on zetseui and drives around looking for a place to try something, finally stops at a park. Mitsuomi ventures into the park, "good..no one around" he whispers, raising his clenched right hand and closing his eyes, "Alrite...I'm speaking to the spirit within me...give me control...show me your power" he states. Mitsuomi slowly opens his hand as smoke starts to billow and a small flame appears, "its not hurting me" he thought, clenching his fist and extiguishing the flame. Mitsuomi sits down on a park bench, "this is freaky" he thought, but he is shook from his thoughts by the sounds of laughter. Mitsuomi looks up to several guys and one with his arm around a young girl, who had a look of fear on her face. The group spots him and started whooping and laughing, mitsuomi starts to feel this clawing and pulling inside him. The leader of the group wearing a jacket with small spikes in the shoulders and he pulls his girl close, "look baby..its him..." he smiles.

"Hey...dude..you look like that..Mitsuomi Kiriyu guy" another says. Mitsuomi stands up, trying to leave but the clawing is getting stronger, "Yea...I hear that alot" he whispers.

"Naw thats him" another states. The group starts to surround mitsuomi, "Look like he trippin on some good shit...right boys?" the leader chuckles. Mitsuomi feels the clawing getting worse and worse, "Now...I dont want any trouble...I dont want any _trouble_..._Hahahaha_" he states. One of the group grabs him, "looks like..troubles found you" he mocked, punching mitsuomi in the gut. The leader also grabs mitsuomi as he starts cackling wildly, "Nice Jacket" he sneers.

"Nikki...leave him alone" the girl shouts. Nikki backhands the girl to the ground as he and his group kicking and punching mitsuomi but all the while he cackles but a bright light erupts, throwing nikki and his group to the ground.

[song playing...More Sinister than Popcorn...Ghostrider soundtrack]

Mitsuomi roars with his arms wide as his flames billow from his head and growls cracking his knuckles. Nikki rubs his head, groaning on the ground as mitsuomi stalks but his eyes widen, seeing mitsuomi's form. Mitsuomi grabs nikki by the collar and lifts him with both hands, nikki shudders as mitsuomi looks as his ripped coat. Then they both look to his jacket, "_**Nice Jacket**_" mitsuomi hisses. Nikki shrieks as mitsuomi pulls off his jack, "_**Very Nice**_" mitsuomi hisses, zipping the new jacket. The small spikes on the shoulder extend and the studs on the gloves he finds in the pockets extend into spikes as he slips them on. Mitsuomi turns to leave but stops and points his finger at the girl, who is in complete shock, "_**You...Innocent**_" he growls, walking off and the girl faints. Mitsuomi returns to zetseui, grabbing his chain and whipping it around his shoulder, "_**Hahahaa**_" he cackles, hopping on and speeding off. [song ends]

Soifon and Yoruichi leap from building to building, when hear the sound of a motorcycle, "look its him" yoruichi stated. Mitsuomi stops when yoruichi and soifon appear in front of him, "mitsuomi..its me..please stop" soifon states. Yoruichi notices mitsuomi's skull is completely on fire and hands are bone thin under the gloves, "he's like a hollow but not...no visible hollow hole and he's bony thin...we need to wary of his abilities" she thought. Mitsuomi gets off his bike and slowly walk forward but stops, when someone appears behind him. Yoruichi and soifon gasp seeing a pale man with short black and piercing green eyes, "have you forgoten your mission..Rider...to eliminate ichigo kurosaki" the man stated. Mitsuomi stayed slient but kept staring at soifon, "did you not hear me...lord aizen has given you an order" the man states but again mitsuomi again does not anwser. Suddenly a large man dark skinned man appeared and punched mitsuomi several yards, "Ha..guess that bonehead is dumb..uqluiorra" he sneered. Uqluiorra glared at the man, "Yammy...kill the soul reapers...i must report to lord aizen about this" he stated, tapping the air and vanishing into a black void. Yoruichi and soifon stood ready to defend themselves, when mitsuomi suddenly jumped onto yammy's back and wrapped the chain around his neck. Yammy struggled backwards ramming mitsuomi into a wall, "Let go you trash" he hissed, grabbing mitsuomi and slamming him into the ground. Soifon drew her sword and charged but yammy blocked with his forearm, however couldnt block yoruichi's kick. Yammy tried to make a grab for yoruichi but she vanished a landed several rapid punches, "Hold still!" he howled, raising his power. Soifon felt the surge in power as she dropped to her knees, "Soifon!" yoruichi shouted but yammy used the moment to slam yoruichi into a building. Soifon tried to get to her feet, only to fall once more as yammy stomped over. Yammy grabbed soifon by the head and tossed her to the ground, "you die first" he sneered, raising his large right fist. Soifon tried to move but fist started to come down, "Mitsuomi!" she shouted.

[song playing...Ghostrider arrives...ghostrider 2]

Suddenly a chain wrapped around yammy's arm and yanked him back, "_**Leave Her Alone**_" a voice hissed. Soifon gasped to see mitsuomi with the chain wrapped his arm and pulling on yammy, "You Fucking Fly" yammy roared. Mitsuomi produced another chain and swung it around yammy's neck, with distorted roar. Mitsuomi launched himself at yammy and wrapped the chain around his fist, punching yammy over and over. Yoruichi emerged from her spot to see mitsuomi grab yammy, "he's fighting an espada...but more importantly he's defying aizen" she thought. Yammy struggled against mitsuomi ever tightening grip with the chain, "_**You...Are...Guilty...Your Soul is Stained by the blood of the Innocent...Now Feel their Pain!**_" mitsuomi roared. Yammy felt like mitsuomi was staring a hole into him as mitsuomi gripped his head tighter, "What are you doing to me?!" he spat. Soifon stared in shock as mitsuomi had gained the upper hand but gasped wide eyed as yammy roared turning to ash by the chains. Mitsuomi turned quickly staring right at soifon, "mitsuomi...what has happened to you?" she whispers. Mitsuomi slowly walking inching closer and closer to soifon but stops when yoruichi appears, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu!..Stop!...this is Shoalin...the girl you Loved" yoruichi shouted. Mitsuomi tilted his head to the side looking over soifon, "_**Shao...Shaolin**_" he utters. Soifon got to her feet, "Yes..its me..please stop" she states, on the verge of tears. Mitsuomi's eye sockets widen and suddenly he grabs his head as his flames die down, "_**Unhh**_..._**No**_..._**Yah**__hh_..._Shao_...Lin" he utters, returning to normal. Mitsuomi drops to his knees then face down as soifon rushes to his side. [song ends]

Aizen sat on a throne when uqluiorra entered, "Lord Aizen..the rider has.." uqluiorra stated but aizen raised his hand. Aizen rose from his throne, "i already knew...kaname has informed me also that mitsuomi has killed yammy..its of little consquence...the powers i gave him have a serious flaw" he stated. Uqluiorra bowed and turn his heels, "one more..its seem we have intruders...gather the espada" aizen stated and uqluiorra nodded. A figure emerged from the shadow, "So what do you think of him...will he surfice for the coming battle...considering he became the ghost rider two nights ago" aizen stated. The figure smirked slightly, "he fought on instinct...got lucky killing yammy tonight...he's got a long way to go...when i see him...i'll burn him to ash" he stated. Aizen watched the figure leave, "mitsuomi how will deal with whats coming" he thought. Meanwhile yoruichi walked through kisuke's shop, "tessai..where is soifon and the boy?" she asked. Tessai placed his box down, "they left an hour ago...mitsuomi took her for a ride and to talk" he stated. Yoruichi huffed slightly, "they need to get this out..besides you need to return to the soul society" a voice said. Yoruichi turned to see kisuke, "plus...with ichigo gone off to hueco mundo...we need to make counter measures...i think mitsuomi can be an asset...you said he turned back at night and saved soifon...he may be able to control it" he explained. Yoruichi rubbed her forehead, "i know kisuke but with the shift is happening soon...he is too much of a wild card..i just hope he stays asleep" she states, walking off and kisuke follows.

Mitsuomi and soifon ride through karakura and finally arrive at the riverbank, "its been so long since..i've ridden...the soul society has no use for vehicles" soifon said, hopping off. Mitsuomi climbed off zetseui, "you havent changed at all...eight years and you look the same as you were..." he stated. Soifon turned to him, "since..i died..right but you've changed..bet you got a girlfriend or a wife even" she stated. Mitsuomi shook his head, "No...I tried though but i compared each one to you..heh..one even said how can you compare me to someone dead..how can you say you were in love at seventeen" he stated. Soifon's storm grey eyes widen slightly, "you were my soulmate...the thought of losing you was too much to bear" mitsuomi stated. Soifon softly sighed, "and thats when aizen found us" she added. Mitsuomi sat on the grass on the bank, "he told me...he could save you...he played me..now..i'm this thing...this thing..it..it has no conscience..just hunger and when it comes out...he'll destroy...whoevers got it coming" he stated. Soifon sat down next to him, "listen to me...aizen may have your soul..but he doesnt have your spirit..you can control this thing...i believe in you and I never stopped loving you" she stated but mitsuomi didnt anwser. Soifon looked to see mitsuomi asleep but when she glanced to the sky, "the shift..its happened already but how is mitsuomi here" she thought. Soifon got to her and popped a pill from a rabbit pez dispenser. Soifon popped forth her body in her soul reaper clothes, "stay with him..if any hollows come..take him to kisuke's" she orders and the body nods. Soifon vanishes in a flash towards the city but jumps skyward.

[song playing...Ghost rider - Ghost Rider Soundtrack]

Mitsomi awakes to find himself in a graveyard surrounded by flames, "what is this place?!" he stated but got no reply. Mitsuomi seemily feels like he is being guided to three graves which read Shishio Kiriyu, Chailon Fon and Shaolin Fon, "why are you tormenting me?!" he shouted. Mitsuomi felt this sudden burning and dropped to his knees but look to his left hand now skelatal and on fire, "_**You are the Rider...No Friends..No Family...Doomed to Wander**_" a voice bellowed. Mitsuomi got to his feet and turned to see the rider, "I will Not..._Let You_..._**Control me**_" he hissed, as half his face was on fire and skelatal. The rider suddenly grabbed mitsuomi by the throat and the flames vanished, "_**Your Soul is stained...Will you Let him use You**_" it hissed. Mitsuomi struggled in the rider's grip, "N..No...I...I Wont" he said between breaths. The rider dropped mitsuomi and threw his arms in the air and let this thunderous roar, shattering the world around them. Mitsuomi's eyes shot open as he bolted up, "What the hell was that...sorry about dozing...shaolin" he stated but got no response. Mitsuomi looked to see her sitting there, "i'm sorry..ms fon has gone off to the battle for this city" she stated, pointing. Mitsuomi looked to see strange flickers and people in the distance, "Fuck" he shouted, running up the bank and hopping on zetseui, "i may not know whats going on but i'm not losing her again" he thought. Mitsuomi kicked started zetseui and took off before the mod soul could protest. Mitsuomi drove through but saw no people but felt these odd sensation, "what in the world..where's the people" he thought. Mitsuomi rides through the empty streets but stops when a figure is his path. The figure is dressed in white pants with black boots and a white hooded shirt over his face with a white long coat. Mitsuomi noticed the figure had a sword on his waist, "So still awake..little rider..it seems Lord Aizen was right" the figure stated. Mitsuomi stopped zetseui and grabbed the chains as he got off, "Who the Hell are you?!" he shouted. The figure chuckled, "you dont recognize me...we met eight years ago...but thats in the past...call me Slane" he smirks. Mitsuomi's eyes narrow but quickly widen as slane appears in front of him and grabs his throat, "So lil rider...what do you think you can do...its not night" slane states. Mitsuomi tried to get free and used the chain to punch slane but he grabbed mitsuomi's fist, "you're still human after...what could you do againt an Arrancar" slane sneers. Slane drops mitsuomi but quickly kicks him in the ribs causing mitsuomi skid. Mitsuomi tries to get to his feet as blood drips from his mouth but he falls back down.

[song playing...Whisper of the apocalypse...bleach ost]

Slane slowly draws his sword as he methodicaly marches forward, "what wrong lil rider...when it was night you change...not that you would've stood a chance...maybe your little whore will save you..right darling" he smirked, glancing back to see soifon. Soifon was glaring a hole through slane, "well now that the gang is all here...let do a quick history lesson" slane sneered, removing his hood. Soifon's eyes widen and mitsuomi only stared in wide eyed shock, "Da...Dad?!" he gasps. Slane laughs wildly, "Sorry..Son...your daddy is dead...i was the hollow that killed him..her mom and her...i only took his face and their souls but the chick escaped...It must suck..hahaha" he smirks. Soifon draws her sword quickly, "Sting all enemies to death..Suzumebachi" she hisses, as her sword morphes in a gauntlet with a stinger. Mitsuomi growls trying to get to his feet as tears stream down his face, "You bastard!" he shouts. Slane turns with a sly smirk and backhand mitsuomi into a car windshield, "hey sonny boy...watch this...Burn Asunder..fuego del infierno" he smirks. Slane's sword shatter and he howls in agony but starts cackling wildy, "You.._Thought..you were One...__**of a Kind**_" he howls, firing engulfing his body. Four spikes jut from slane's shoulders and his face become a flaming skull, "its the same but its daylight" soifon thought, dropping to her knees. Slane howls wildly with his arms apart, _**"Lord aizen made me...the rider too...but I'm not limited by the sun...its all in my ressurreccion...What will you do...Lil Bro**_" he smirks. Mitsuomi rolls of the car and fall to the street in a heap as slane turns his attention to soifon, "_**Just us left**_" slane hisses. [song ends]

Mitsuomi slowly opens his eyes to see soifon trying to fight slane in his rider form, "i cant move...but i need to help her..some how" he whispers. Suddenly the area becomes dark and soifon's fight seems to be further away and mitsuomi notices his pain is gone. Mitsuomi sees soifon holding her own but losing ground, "_**Do you want to help her**_" a voice hissed. Mitsuomi turned to see the rider staring back at him, "Give me your power..Let me save her" mitsuomi shouted. The rider stayed silent but screeched, "_**do you deserve its power...your soul is stained**_" grabbing mitsuomi by the collar. The rider peered into mitsuomi and he saw himself selling his soul to aizen, "I did it to save shaolin" mitsuomi shouted but the rider dug deeper, "_**You did it to not be alone**_" it hissed. Mitsuomi grabbed the rider's shoulder, "Yes..For a second..i thought that way...But..I loved shaolin...and if giving up my life and soul to Save her..is a Price...I Would Gladly Pay It" he shot. The rider dropped mitsuomi, "_**I was once a soul reaper fighting for justice but i was tricked and corrupted by a hollow and turned into a spirit of vengeance and hate...the other rider is pale imitation...giving him a portion of my destroyed soul...you boy...gave your soul for the right reasons..not for power or greed but for love..its makes you strong and unpredictable...to accept my full power is to give up your normal life...Will You**_" it states. Mitsuomi looks up at the rider with a glare, "Do It!" he shouts and the rider grabs mitsuomi by the face.

[song playing...Bring Back Ghost Rider...Ghost Rider - Spirit of Vengeance]

The rider billows flames down mitsuomi's throat and face but he vanishes and the world around mitsuomi shatters. Meanwhile soifon drops to one knee as slane stand over her, "_**Before you die...i'll tell you one more thing...When i ate you mommy's sweet soul...she begged**_" he smirks, lifting her by the collar. Slane raises his flaming hand but stops sensing a sinsiter aura and he drops soifon. Soifon stares wide eyed as mitsuomi staggers to his feet with his head smoking and on fire, "_**Impossibe!...its Daylight**_" slane hisses. Mitsuomi lets a guttaral roar as he becomes the ghost rider but his form is different and the flames more intense. Mitsuomi's stonewash jeans are now charred and burnt with his boots and jacket bubbling as if they were melting, "_**its daylight..i'm in control**_" he hisses. Slane slowly marches forward, "_**i dont how you did it but its time to die**_" he hisses and mitsuomi slowly marches as well. Both rider pick up speed as the sprint towards each other and mitsuomi spears slane but he rolls mitsomi over and punches him in the face. Mitsuomi kicks slane off and into a store, "_**I feel the same way**_" he hisses and runs in after slane. Soifon watch in shock as the two riders battle it out, "whats changed..urahara said..the rider was normal during the day" she thought. Slane grabs a bottle of vodka and guzzles it to breath fire into mitsuomi but he swallows it and sends it back. Slane spears mitsuomi through a wall back into the street, then grabs mitsuomi's chain to wrapped around mitsuomi's head. Slane tosses mitsuomi with the chain into the air and pulls him forward but mitsuomi slams a punch into slane's jaw.

[song playing...Guns and Bagger...Ghost Rider - Spirit of Vengeance]

Slane slams a chained right hook to mitsuomi but he counter with a liver punch, "_**Stupid brat..Just Die**_" slane hissed. Mitsuomi whistled for zetseui as he produced another chain to tie slane's arm, kicking off of slane mitsuomi climbes on and rushed head on with a wall. Slane drives his free hand into the pavement and with a hard yank, pulled mitsuomi off and spun him into the air. Slane appears above mitsuomi and slams into a store with a thud. Soifon got to her feet and charged slane but his flames made it diffuicult to land a blow, "_**Touch me you will burn**_" he hissed. Suddenly a pair of chains shot from the hole in the roof, "**Come Here**" mitsuomi roared, pulling slane into the store. Slane slams into the floors as mitsuomi stands above him with two swords poised his drive them through his abdomen but slanes grabs the blades and both melt under their intense heat, "_**You need to learn**_" slane cackles. Slane grabs a rifle as it changes, chains wrap around it and flames shoot forth as opens fire. Mitsuomi staggers back as shoot after shoot hit him over and over, suddenly a red ball blows him into the street. Mitsuomi land into the middle of the street as slane appears and charges a larger ball, "Mitsuomi" soifon shouts. The ball explodes with a boom leaving a a smoking crater and mitsuomi lying motionless and his flames gone. [song ends]

Slane lands next to the crater with a cackle, "_**Guess you couldnt Hang**_" he hissed and turned just as soifon threw a scythe from the store into the crater. Soifon charges with her stinger but slane just dodges and cackles firing red balls, "his ceros are strong" she thought. Mitsuomi found himself laying in a graveyard, "I need more power..come on rider..we need to win this" he shouted. Mitsuomi saw a scythe lying next to a grave and he inched for it, _**"Pour my powers in it...you can change anything you wield**_" the rider hissed. A small billow of flames erupted from mitsuomi's skull as he slowly reached the scythe in the crater.

[song playing...The Incredible Title OST...Craig Armstrong]

Soifon skidded to a halt nursing a burn on her arm as slane methdoically marched forward with a slight cackle. Suddenly a massive flame shot from the crater to kiss the sky and a earspilting roar, slane turned to see mitsuomi standing on the street. A huge black scythe in his hand, its blade wrapped in chains and his flames even more instense, so much his sleeves were melted off. Soifon disappeared and landed on a nearby to escape the heat, "mitsuomi can you survive this" she thought. Mitsuomi pointed the scythe, "_**YOU GUILTY...your Judgement is at hand...I am the GhostRider**_" he hissed. Slane gritted his teeth, "How is this Possible...how can he control the ghost rider so well" he thought. Mitsuomi suddenly threw his arm wide with a roar and charged with the scythe high and wide towards slane but he dodged the blade and tuck the shaft under his arm, "_**not enough lil rider**_" slane sneers. Mitsuomi's right eye socket widen, "**Sorry...Improvise**" he hisses and pulls the scythe towards him. Slane howls as his arm is severed and burned to ashes as soifon looked on in shock, "mitsuomi how are you doing this" she thought. Slane clenched his stump as the arm started to reformed, "_**Ha...arrancar regenerate**_" he hissed but his eye sockets widen, seeing the arm not regenerating but as did. The arm was crumbling to pieces," _**Your knowledge of my power is lacking...this boy is my true vessel and with it its true power**_" the rider hissed, in slane's head. Slane turned to mitsuomi with wide eye sockets as mitsuomi summoned his chains and sent to chains to tie his legs. Mitsuomi pulled the chain and started to spin, slamming slane through building after buildings, "_**Yee Haw... **_" he howled. Mitsuomi pulled the chain hard to slam slane hard to the street and pulled slane to him, "_**Your soul is stained...a thousand souls to burn...Now..Look into my Eyes**_" he hissed. Mitsuomi grabs slane by the head as he slowly loses his rider powers, "_**Nooo**_..._Ahhhh_...Nooo" he howled, as his sins burn him inside and out. Soifon drops to the street as slane burst into flames and ashes, suddenly mitsuomi quickly turns and they lock eyes. The flames die down as soifon approaches but as soifon reaches out, "_**Monster**_" mitsuomi says, turning away. Soifon grabs his jacket, "I'm not afraid" she states and touches his cheeks as he returns to normal.

Soifon pulls him closer and wraps her arms his neck as she reached up to kiss him. Mitsuomi lifted Soifon off the ground as he first his true love. A thud catches their attention as tessai appears, "tessai whst is it" soifon asked. Tessai pointed behind him, "urahara-dono is sealing aizen in the soul society...captain shihouin requested you to see...a senkaimon will take you" he states, as a glowing door opens. Mitsuomi looks to soifon and run for zetseui and hops on, "Lets.._**Ride**_" he smirks, going ghost rider. Mitsuomi speeds through the door with thinking, "Mitsuomi...Wait" soifon shouted, following. Mitsuomi sped through the strangest tunnel but looked back to see soifon running a inhuman pace. Mitsuomi came to a stop as soifon drop down, "dont just rush off...now follow me" she huffs, running off. Mitsuomi followed Soifon and came out in a barren area, with three figures in the distance. Mitsuomi motored to them as kisuke turned and aizen glared but smirked, "my rider...you seem to be here" he states. Mistuomi notices a disheveled orange haired teen with a black sword, "Kill ichigo kurosaki" aizen shouts, as this thing surrounds his body.

[song playing...Ghost Rider 2...Bad People Only/Thunder and Lightning]

Mitsuomi climbs off zetseui and marches up to aizen, only to roar around aizen's face, "_**No..you dont control me...i will take this power and use against people like You**_" mitsuomi hissed. Aizen looked upon mitsuomi with searing anger, "You will regret this" he shouts but mitsuomi points his flaming hand, "_**I will not live in fear**_" he howled, as aizen was sealed. Mitsuomi then raises his arms to sky with his tilted back, as a slow guttural growl escaped his mouth but his arms soon drifted to chest. Mitsuomi then suddenly threw his arms wide to let a surging roar of triumph, before turning back normal. Soifon rushed to him as he engulfed her in a huge hug. Ichigo looked in with a soft smile, "that was something else" he thought. [song ends]

Mitsuomi stood next to soifon as an old man looked him over, in his peripheral he saw soifon's captain and others. It had been a week since the war had ended and he learned alot about the soul society. Kisuke stood in front of them, "Head Captain...Mitsuomi can and will learn to control the ghost rider...he is still a living soul...to keep him here would be hazardous to him" he states. The older man looks over mitsuomi while stroking his long beard, "is he Dumbledore's brother or something" he thought. The olf man slammed his cane, "I have decided thst mitsuomi kiriyu will monitored till his human death or becomes a slave to the rider" he booms. Mitsuomi furrowed his brow with but yoruichi stopped him before could speak, "yamamoto sir...i would to recommend someone from my squad...she is qualified and knows him well enough" she states. Soifon blushes slightly as the yamamoto looks towards her, "she is right sir...soifon knows him better anyone...besides..he deserves some consideration..consider he stopped the arrancar slane" kisuke interjects. Yamamoto slams him cane, "Very Well...4th seat of squad 2..Soifon...you are hereby..ordered to monitior mitsuomi kiriyu and report back every three month on his condition" he booms. Soifon bows and pushes mitsuomi to bow as he dismisses them. Once they left soifon jumped into mitsuomi's arms and wrapped his her legs around his waist, "so youre my jailer...i can get used to that" he smirked.

A few days later a senkaimon opened on a deserted stretch of highway, out came mitsuomi on zetseui and soifon in jeans and a hoodie. Kisuke and yoruichi stepped out behind them with fan covering his face, "thanks kisuke...you gave my life back..both of ours back...if you need me just call' mitsuomi states. Yoruichi hugged soifon as she nodded to mitsuomi, "take care little bee...dont lose him again" she whispers. Soifon looks to mitsuomi with a warm smile, "not on my life" she smiles. Kisuke and yoruichi step into the senkaimon as mitsuomi and soifon waved goodbye. Soifon hopped on the back zetseui as mitsuomi kickstarted her and kissed his cheek, "Lets ride" she shouted and mitsuomi took off. Mitsuomi rode down the highway with a smile, "My name is mitsuomi kiriyu and im the ghosrider...wherever innoccent blood is split..we'll be there...to safeguard the helpless and kick the shit out of the wicked" he thought, speeding off with a smirk.

THE END

A/N...WELL THATS IT..HOPED YOU LIKE...THERE COULD BE A SEQUEL..IF THE STORY DOES WELL...AS ALWAYS LIKE..FAVE AND REVIEW...PEACE AND STAY FROSTY!


End file.
